


Bow and Arrow

by indimitable



Series: Dr. Freckles [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Its really gay, M/M, lots of fluff, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indimitable/pseuds/indimitable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Alex have been married for 3 years when they decide to get matching tattoos.<br/>Angie is 5, Philip is 9. (They're not in this, that's just to give you an idea of when this is in the Dr. Freckles universe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow and Arrow

“What type of name is Slave to the Needle?” Alex laughed, lifting their interlocked hands to point across the street. John followed his husband’s gaze obligingly.

“It appears to be a tattoo parlor,” John told Alex, who scoffed.

“It sounds like a place where a lot of shady drug deals go down,” Alex scoffed, and John rolled his eyes.

“So I guess matching tattoos are out of the question, then?” John teased.

“Well hey, I never said that,” Alex replied. John stopped in his tracks, and Alex stumbled into him.

“Really?” John mused, an idea forming in his head. “Are you sure it’s not just the wine talking?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m a lightweight,” Alex tried to defend himself. Unfortunately, the fact that he was swaying on his feet didn’t help his case.

“You’ve had one glass of wine,” John said in amazement, reaching out to steady his husband. “How are you this tipsy?” Alex shrugged, resting his head against John’s chest, and John kissed him. “You’re not even tipsy, you’re just drunk,” John corrected himself.

“So I guess matching tattoos are out of the question, then?” Alex repeated John’s question from earlier.

“Well hey, if you really want them, I’m down,” John shrugged. Alex perked up, leaning in to kiss John sloppily, and John smiled against Alex’s mouth.

“Well, let’s do this!” Alex cried, pulling away. John pecked him on the cheek, then opened the car door for Alex. “Why are we driving?” Alex frowned. “It’s right across the street.”

“Babygirl, I’m not taking you to a place called Slave to the Needle,” John frowned, getting into the car. 

“Where are we going then?” Alex asked, his speech a little slurred. “Can I drive?”

“You’re drunk, so no,” John rolled his eyes. “But you could look up a different tattoo parlor for me.” He glanced over at Alex, who pulled out his phone and turned on Siri.

“Tattoo parlor,” Alex told Siri. John frowned. Was Alex seriously drunk enough that he couldn’t type in “tattoo parlor?” It wouldn’t be the first time, but still...

“Searching Google for toothpaste paws,” Siri informed them cheerfully. Alex giggled, and John resisted the urge to bash his head against the steering wheel.

Luckily for John’s sanity, he remembered that Peggy worked at a nearby tattoo parlor. He found it on the next block, and pulled into a parking space, then hopped out to open Alex’s door for him.

“What a gentleman,” Alex pretended to swoon. John realized just in time that Alex wasn’t really pretending, and leaped forward to catch his husband.

“Babe, are you okay?” John asked, more than a little concerned.

“I just want to be in your arms,” Alex smiled up at him goofily, and John rolled his eyes. “What should we get for our tattoos?”

“Let’s go see if they have any good suggestions,” John told him, propping Alex back up on his feet. “But only if you can actually walk, I don’t want you to be drunk enough that you’re going to regret this.”

“The only thing I regret is not doing this sooner,” Alex informed John, setting off in the direction of the tattoo parlor. John watched him critically, but aside from being a little wobbly, Alex seemed to be fine. 

The bell above the door chimed merrily as they entered, Alex looking around in awe. The walls had intricate murals painted on them, depicting everything from hell to scenes from Zootopia. There was a counter and some seating, and signs with names that John assumed were of tattoo artists pointing down hallways.

“Hello!” Peggy chimed from behind the counter. “Welcome to Phoenix Tattoos, what can I-- oh, hey guys!”

“Hey, Peggy,” John grinned at her. “Could we maybe get some tattoos?”

“Sure,” Peggy grinned. “What do you want?”

“I want John,” Alex told her. Peggy frowned, and John sighed.

“Is Alex drunk?” She asked John, who debated pretending he wasn’t. Then again, he had been married to her sister for five years. He nodded sheepishly.

“Well, we’re not allowed to ink up anyone who’s drunk,” Peggy told John apologetically. “Why don’t you take him out to dinner or something and then bring him back in a couple hours?”

“The reason he’s drunk is because I took him to dinner,” John explained.

“Jesus, how much alcohol did you give him?” Peggy asked, gesturing at Alex. John turned to see his husband talking to the Buddha statue in the corner.

“He had one glass of wine,” John stage-whispered. Peggy broke into laughter, and Alex turned to glare at her.

“I’m trying to talk to Angelica, stop telling people how much grape alcohol I had,” Alex complained. Peggy started to wheeze.

“C’mon babe, let’s go hang out in the car for a little bit,” John suggested. Alex nodded eagerly and let John pull him to the car, waving at Peggy over John’s shoulder. Peggy, still laughing, waved back as they left.

“Can we make out in the backseat?” Alex asked, grinning. John nodded, and Alex’s face lit up as he pulled John down on top of him onto the backseat.

 

A couple hours later, they re-entered the tattoo parlor. They each had several hickeys adorning their necks, and Alex’s shirt was missing a couple buttons, but at least Alex was more sober now.

“Nice to see you again,” Peggy waved with a yawn. “My shift is nearly over, so depending on what you get done, I might not be here when you get out, but you should send me pictures. I’ve already filled out paperwork for you, and Eliza is your emergency contact. You just have to tell Ella what you want done, and then pay at the register once she’s finished.” She waved them down a hallway, and Alex tugged John towards the door labeled “Ella” excitedly.

“Hi,” a cheerful voice greeted them. A woman with long brown hair, red lipstick the same shade as Maria’s, and several tattoos was perched on a cot. “I’m Ella,” she introduced herself. “Are you guys Alex and John?”

“Yeah, I’m John and he’s Alex,” John told her. She shook their hands, then pointed to a binder. 

“There’s a ton of tattoo ideas in there, but you could also find something online or write something out for me,” she told them. “The simpler the design, the faster it’ll go and the less you have to pay, but I can do pretty much anything.”

“I actually already have an idea,” Alex admitted, and John turned to look at him in surprise. “I found it when we were driving over,” he explained. He pulled out his phone, tapped at it for a moment, then handed it to John.

John glanced over the photo for a moment, then nodded. “I love it,” he decided. “I’ll get the bow, and you get the arrow?” Alex nodded, beaming, and kissed John quickly.

“Can I see?” Ella asked, holding out her hand for the phone. Alex handed it over, and she smiled. “That’s really cute,” she agreed. “Alright, what fingers do you want it on?”

“Our pinkies?” John suggested. “Then when we pinkie-promise something it’ll be matched up.” Alex laughed and agreed, and Ella started readying her tools. 

“Who wants to go first?” She asked. John raised his hand, dropping Alex’s in the process, and Alex pouted.

“Don’t worry, babygirl, you get to go next,” John told Alex with a quick kiss.

“It shouldn’t take long, maybe about six minutes,” Ella told them. She patted the cot, and John sat down and held out his hand.

 

“There, all done,” Ella said ten minutes later. Alex hopped up, and John grabbed his hand to examine it. “Not so fast, Romeo,” Ella took Alex’s hand gently. “I have to bandage it, and you two have to leave the bandages on at least overnight, okay? I don’t want you getting an infection.” Alex nodded as she started to wrap his pinkie up, then moved onto John’s. “Alright, you’re all set!” Alex grabbed John’s hand and led him out to the front, where Peggy had fallen asleep on the counter.

“Boo,” Alex cried, and Peggy jumped up.

“Damn, Alex, did you have to?” She grumbled. She caught sight of their bandanged hands and perked up. “Ooh, what’d you get?”

“I got a bow, and he got an arrow,” John said proudly. “We’ll send you pictures when they’re healed.”

“The kids are going to love that,” Peggy grinned. “That’s adorable!” She caught sight of the clock, and pulled off her nametag. “Okay, well, I’m done for the day,” she told them. “Or, I suppose the night. I’ll see you soon!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paperthinrevolutionary for helping me with the tattoo parlor info!  
> Come chat with me on tumblr at originallyinimitable  
> The tattoo can be found here: http://www.cuded.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/11-bow-and-arrow-matching-tattoos.jpg


End file.
